1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the detection of counterfeit paper money. More particularly, it relates to a single unit counterfeit detector cash register.
2. Description of the Related Art
With modern improvements in copying methods, it has become relatively easy for counterfeiters to reproduce paper currency. The production of passable copies no longer requires the work of a skilled engraver. Photographic methods can be used to make accurate plates in a very short time. In addition, electrostatic copying equipment has been so perfected that reasonable color copies of legitimate notes can be made easily and rapidly. As a result, there has been a steadily growing amount of false currency and an increased cost to merchants and others who must absorb the loss when these copies are passed.
Several methods have been developed to detect counterfeit paper currency. One such method employs illumination under ultraviolet light. Because United States bills are printed on rag bond and use no brighteners, they possess characteristic optical properties. Under ordinary light, they will have an off-white appearance. Under ultraviolet illumination these materials will not fluoresce. However, papers containing wood pulp and brighteners will tend to fluoresce.
Recently, new U.S. currency has been developed having new security features including a polymer thread having fluorescent markings which are sensitive to ultraviolet light, and which are barely visible in ambient lighting conditions. Under intensified ultraviolet fluorescent lighting, the polymer thread will glow with a particular color for each denomination, e.g. red for U.S. $100 bill, yellow for U.S. $50 bill, etc., to indicate that the currency is authentic.
Various optical illumination machines have been developed which are capable of detecting counterfeit currency via ultraviolet illumination. Examples of such known machines are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,742, which teaches a counterfeit detection apparatus including a UV light fixture for projecting UV light rays onto paper currency, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,759 teaches a counterfeit detection apparatus having removable UV light fixture. Unfortunately, conventionally known machines are very expensive and it would not be possible for businesses such as supermarkets to purchase a machine to be placed along side each cash register of the business. Furthermore, the known machines are often too bulky and/or complex in design to be placed beside each cash register station.
Thus, it would be desirable to produce a cash register having built-in counterfeit detection capability for quickly and easily detecting counterfeit currency while also being convenient to use and economical in space and cost. The present invention provides a solution to this problem.
The invention provides a single apparatus which serves as both a counterfeit detector and cash register. The invention discloses a counterfeit detector cash register which includes a housing having an outer shell which defines an interior chamber. A keyboard is positioned on a top portion of the housing. The keyboard has a plurality of keys capable of entering data input signals into a data processor. An electrical data processor is within the interior chamber, which is capable of receiving data input signals entered from the keys of the keyboard, processing the data, and producing data output signals to be sent to a data output device. A data output device is positioned on the housing, and is capable of receiving and displaying data output signals produced and sent by the data processor. A cash drawer, for storing currency therein, is positioned along a front of the housing, This cash drawer can be slidably opened and closed. The invention may also include an additional utility drawer for storing pens, checks, coupons, and the like. An important feature of the present invention is a counterfeit currency detector station positioned within the housing. The counterfeit currency detector station includes a currency entry slot along a front of the housing, wherein paper currency may be at least partially inserted into the housing. The station also includes an ultraviolet light source within the interior chamber of the housing, which emits ultraviolet light onto the paper currency while the currency is within the housing. The station further includes a viewing panel positioned along a top portion of the housing, through which the paper currency may be viewed while the currency is within the housing. The invention also includes an electrical power source for providing power to the keyboard, the electrical data processor, the data output device, and the ultraviolet light source.
The counterfeit detector cash register of the invention is economical in cost and space by eliminating the need for multiple machines. Furthermore, persons of limited training will be able to quickly and easily inspect potentially counterfeit paper currency prior to commingling such counterfeit currency with authentic currency in the cash drawer.